The present disclosure relates to tillage machines, and specifically to gang angle adjustment on tillage machines.
Tillage machines commonly include a gang. The gang includes a gang support element (e.g., elongate tube, arm, frame member, etc.), and a set of blades that are rotatably coupled to the gang support element and are aligned parallel to one another along a common axis of rotation. The blades dig into soil as the gang is being pulled behind a tractor or other vehicle. In some machines, the gang may be adjusted angularly relative to a main frame of the tillage machine, between a shallow gang angle and a more aggressive gang angle. When the gang is adjusted to a shallow gang angle, the axis of rotation of the blades is generally aligned perpendicular (or close to perpendicular) to the direction of forward movement of the tractor, thus creating relatively narrow seedbeds. In contrast, with a more aggressive gang angle, the blades create wider seedbeds because of the larger angle at which the blades engage the soil.